Beyond the Conflict of Inner Forces
by Miss Scarlet Darkness
Summary: After the injured Kylo Ren is rescued a medic is brought on board to heal him. This is their story of friendship and redemption. Maybe romance I'm not sure yet. The title is from a Cherokee poem.


p dir="ltr" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Merriweather;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 15.36px; white-space: pre-wrap;"I had always hated space. It was cold and empty and nothing good ever came from it. The First Order had landed on the planet I currently called my own, after the destruction of their own. They had taken temporally refuge, just enough time to tend to their wounded. They had taken the closest town to me, seeking medical supplies. I have no doubt that the villagers had pointed them in my direction. This is how I found myself being marched onto one of their ships, medical bag in hand. They lead me to a guarded room. The man that had introduced himself as General Hux, turned to me. "We have done what we can but there is much more work to be done. If you fail, we will kill you." He opened the doors and I entered. The doors hissed shut behind me. He was lying there, only clothed in his black trousers. His eyes followed me, struggling to focus. I placed my bag on the table next to him, he flinched at the noise. "Master Ren, I've been brought here to tend to you. Can I see?" He frowned at me, no energy left to say anything. I reached out to brushed the hair from his forehead and he growled. "Master Ren, I will not be able to tend to your wounds if you won't let me touch you." He sneered at me, "Fine. Don't get any ideas." I nodded and began unpacking my bag and placing the objects on the table. I walked over to the sink and washed and dried my hands. Filling a bowl with hot water from the tap and collecting a large stack of gauze, I walked back over to the bed. "This may prove to be uncomfortable, I apologise. I can give you something for the pain." I began to unpack the gauze which had been wedged into the blaster burn on his side. He hissed and tensed under my touch. "Do you even know what you are doing savage!" "Yes master Ren, I have many years of training in the field of medicine." "I don't like you." "That is fine master Ren. I was not brought to this ship for you to like. I was brought here to stop you dying." "And will you?" "I Shall. Even if some idiot was insistent on killing you by doing this butchering. Where did they learn their skills? Takodana!" I began to clean the burn of debris. Once clean I began to stitch the skin together. He still was tense under my touch. Trying not to show how much pain he was in. "Done. I need you to sit up so I can bandage you." He began to struggle, I placed a hand on his chest. He looked from my hand to me. "Easy. Otherwise you'll break the stitches." Moving my hand to under his shoulder, I helped sit him up and turn so his legs were hanging off the medical cot. I started to wrap clean bandages around his waist. Once I had finished I tied the two ends together. "I just need to change the water." I took the bowl back to the sink, rinsed and refilled it. Pushing the button on the processor to boil some water. I took the bowl back and left in on the table. Rummaging in my bag for my kettle, cups and the right bag of tea. Closing my eyes I focused my mind, the right bag of tea found its way onto my hand. Taking it back to the processor I empty some of the tea into an infuser within the tea pot. Filling it with water, re cleaning my hands I went back to finishing my job. I cleaned the grazes on his bicep, shoulder and thigh. Putting healing salve on them before wrapping them in bandages. I moved on to his face. It wasn't as bad as the other burns, but it would most likely leave a scar. He grabbed my hand before I could even touch his face, his dark brown eyes bored into my grey ones. He was on edge. He could barely control his force, I could feel it. It was pushing against my field. He frowned at me, no doubt feeling my force. I averted my eyes, "This will be uncomfortable, but I have something that will soothe it." I gently cleaned his face, then smoothing on some of the healing salve. "All done. You need rest." After emptying the bowl in the sink, I poured some of the tea into a cup and gave it to Master Ren. "Drink. It will help with the pain." He took a mouthful and made a face. I looked back in my bag and found a jar of honey, placing a teaspoon in his tea. "That should help." I poured myself a cup and added honey too. I sat down on a little stool facing him. "Thank you." he mumbled over the top of his cup. "It's my job. But your thanks mean a lot." We sat in silence drinking our tea. "I didn't ask you your name." I smiled, "It's fine. It's been a long time since I had one." He looked at me asking no more questions. I hated silence, I started rambling to fill it. "Before I was a healer, I worked as a handmaiden. Before that I was nothing but an orphan. I was found, without a name. My queen named me after someone special." "And what name did she give you?" he asked. "Ana. She named me after someone close to her. Someone special. It was an honour to bear that name. Now it tastes bitter on my tongue."/span/span/p 


End file.
